Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Willkommen! Hi Waruru - wir freuen uns, dass Sagen und Legenden Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel So, um hier jetzt noch einmal ganz neu anzufangen... Jubel!!!! Es hat gefunzt! Jetzt ist Krölomi wieder voll im Bilde. XD. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:13, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Cool... XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:25, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Waruru,könntest du vll doch meine Geschichte vorerst auf's Eis legen?Denn momentan krieg ich einfach keine 3 Wikis,Freunde,Schule,Kirche und meine eigenen Interssen unter einen Hut.Irgendwie ist nämlich alles sehr stressig... Wäre dir sehr dankbar I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 17:13, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde mich darum kümmern. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:37, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke :) I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:39, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) H'allo;-) Wie gehts denn so? [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:15, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder! Nur mal zur Info (für den Fall, dass sich jemand wundert): Ich hab die Bilder aus meinen Charakterprofilen jetzt alle noch einmal entfernt, da ich an den Zeichnungen zu meinen Charakteren noch ein paar kleinere Veränderungen vorgenommen habe. Ich stelle die neuen Bilder so bald als möglich ein! [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:26, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hi Waruru, lang nix mehr von dir gehört XD. Vllt. treffen wir uns ja mal wieder in ICQ oder so. 15:01, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wäre schön, ja. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:38, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du morgen abend on kommen? So ungefähr um 17:00 Uhr? 19:15, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Morgen Abend oder heute Abend XD? Nee, Spaß beiseite, ich denke schon, dass sich das machen lässt. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:22, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey-Ho es hat geklappt...^^ Freut mich zu hören^^. Aber eine Bitte: Beiträge bitte immer mit vier ~ (sog. Tilden) signieren, sonst weiß man nicht von wem der Beitrag stammt. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:49, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nur mal so: Findest du, Brax's Gefühlsausbruch in den letzteren Absätzen nachvollziehbar? Hat das genug Tiefgang, oder wirkt's ein wenig plump? Bitte um ehrliche Antwort. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:23, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) E'''s ist aus meiner Sicht nachvollziehbar und passt gut in die Storysituation hinein;-) ''O'b es den richtigen Tiefgang hat, kann ich nicht beurteilen;-), da ich selbst im Schreiben von Gefühlsausbrüchen nicht der beste bin. Aber, "Plump" wirkt es für mich nicht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:57, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Danke, denn ich bin auch nicht der Meister im Schreiben von Gefühlen. @ Waruru: Ich werde die "Tränensache" abändern. Lies es dir bei Gelegenheit halt noch mal durch. (Kleiner Hinweis: Warurus Meinung habe ich außerhalb des Wikis eingeholt, deshalb werdet ihr diese hier nicht finden. XD) [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:46, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Für den Krieger;-) Videos nach Kategorie: Waruru verschoben Bist du wach? Stört es wenn ich gleich mal anruf? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:43, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bezieht sich deine Frage auf heute? (Weil in deiner Unterschrift etwas vom 28. Oktober steht...) Wach wäre ich nämlich schon, allerdings bin ich jetzt dann draußen, Stallarbeit erledigen. Ich bin also frühestens heute Mittag wieder zu erreichen. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:59, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''Neuer Skin x( Na, was hältst du von dem neuen "wundervollen" (so ein Quatsch!) Skin (würg) und den damit verbundenen "Verbesserungen" (dass ich nicht lache), die er unserem Wiki bietet? [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:04, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) P.S: Jade, du darfst deine Meinung natürlich auch ausslassen. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:07, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll/darf, ich finde den neuen Skin einfach nur grottig (und zwar in jeder Hinsicht). [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 22:55, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ''I'ch finde für den aktuellen Skin kaum brauchbare Worte. Der ist wie soll man (stark zensiert) sagen "Mies". A'ber wenn man alle Hühneraugen zudrückt, sodoll bis es weh tut, kann man sich mit dem Mono Skin so gerade anfreunden:-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:32, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Weihnachtsgrüße;-) Altes Kaminstück D'raußen ziehen weisse Flocken Durch die Nacht, der Sturm ist laut; Hier im Stübchen ist es trocken, Warm und einsam, stillvertraut. S'''innend sitz ich auf dem Seßel, An dem knisternden Kamin, Kochend summt der Waßerkeßel Längst verklungne Melodien. ''U'nd ein Kätzchen sitzt daneben, Wärmt die Pfötchen an der Glut; Und die Flammen schweben, weben, Wundersam wird mir zu Mut. ''Dämmernd kommt heraufgestiegen Manche längst vergeßne Zeit, Wie mit bunten Maskenzügen Und verblichner Herrlichkeit.'' S'''chöne Frauen, mit kluger Miene, Winken süßgeheimnisvoll, Und dazwischen Harlekine Springen, lachen, lustigtoll. ''F'erne grüßen Marmorgötter, Traumhaft neben ihnen stehn Märchenblumen, deren Blätter In dem Mondenlichte wehn. W'''ackelnd kommt herbeigeschwommen Manches alte Zauberschloß; Hintendrein geritten kommen Blanke Ritter, Knappentroß. ''U'nd das alles zieht vorüber, Schattenhastig übereilt - Ach! da kocht der Keßel über, Und das naße Kätzchen heult. '''''Heinrich Heine (1797-1856) F'rohes Fest und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr wünscht;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:39, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich schließe mich Jade gleich an und wünsche ebenfalls eine schöne Weihnacht und ein gutes neues Jahr. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:16, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Dankeschön, ihr beiden :) Ich wünsch euch auch frohe Weihnacht (und viele Geschenke ;P) - den "guten Rutsch" heb ich mir allerdings noch auf bis Silvester ;) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:18, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) '''Das Jahr neigt sich seinem Ende zu... ...und überall wo man schaut findet man Rückblicke auf die vergangenen zwölf Monate... Und dazu immer die Frage nach den größten Ereignissen, den schlimmsten Skandalen und den schrecklichsten Personen die sich wie, wo oder wann ergeignet haben. All diese Dinge... ...können uns in unserem lauschigen kleinem Wiki gestohlen bleiben! XD! Also auf einen eher unspektakulären Einstieg in das neue Jahr. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:40, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Lol, ganz deiner Meinung, Veloci :) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:37, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) P. S. Im Übrigen mal ne blöde (?) Frage, und zwar: was unterscheidet das Jahr 2010 eigentlich von 2011? *mich wunder* So gesehen doch eigentlich wirklich bloß die Zahlen, oder? Im Grunde genommen schon. Und die Tatsache, dass es dieses Jahr bestimmt andere Skandale und Ereignisse als beim letzten geben wird. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:44, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kapitel 1 1/3: '“Noctis Bestia“ Die Bestie der Nacht Kapitel 3: '“Noctis Bestia II Regeneratio“'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:08, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke, Jade. Ich werde mich bald mal ans bewerten machen. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:35, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) P. S. Kann es evtl. sein, dass du böse auf mich bist? ''Ne;-)'' ''W'ie kommst du darauf? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:50, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Puh *erleichtert sei* Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich eigentlich darauf komme. Ich hab mir eben gedacht, weil ich mich nun schon so lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet habe und du dich seit einigen Tagen auch nicht mehr gemeldet hast, dass das evtl. damit etwas zu tun haben könnte ... [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:07, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) P. S. Funktioniert dein Telefon jetzt eigentlich schon wieder, dass ich dich auch mal wieder anrufen kann und du nicht immer darauf warten musst, bis ich da bin - was ja leider selten genug der Fall ist :(). ''LEGO Elfen'' ''S'chaut mal auf meine Benutzerseite;-) H'abe die Elfen hoch geladen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:01, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) '''''Hallo;-) H'ast du kurz Zeit für ein Telefonat? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 09:59, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich jetzt grad ein bisschen was im Wiki "arbeiten" (und leider bin ich nicht wirklich multitaskingfähig) ... Wieso, worum geht es denn? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:06, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ''Z'itat; l'''eider bin ich nicht wirklich multitaskingfähig, ''D'as bin ich auch nicht;-) War ich auch nie. Wäre nichts wirklich wichtiges gewesen. Ich werde die Tage die neue Story hoch laden. Bis auf Kapitel 3 und Epilog ist sie fertig;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 10:45, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Cool :). Ich freu mich schon drauf. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:07, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Skin So hab mir jetzt mal die Freiheit genommen die Diskussion über den neuen Skin hier hin zu verfrachten. XD. Nun zur Frage: Ich find die neue Version besser. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:32, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die mit oder die ohne Wolf? XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:32, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ''D'er neue Skin ist klasse und du hast es hin bekommen das wieder vier Bilder neben einander stehen. Ebenfalls super. Ein großes Lob für beides;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:57, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke. Allerdings ist das mit den Bildern nicht mein Verdienst. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:40, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wie gehts so? Sorry,dass ich nicht vor ein paar Tagen nicht geantwortet habe. Hatte in letzter Zeit Prüfungsstress gehabt und hatte sonst so kaum noch was mit Wikia zu tun gehabt... Und heutet dachte ich mir dann so,wieso schreib ich nicht ma Waruru an,hab ja immerhin lang nichts mehr von ihm gehört und hab dann halt erst gesehen,dass du mir was geschrieben hast :D Und wie läufts so mit eurem SuL-Wiki?Hab gelesen,dass es jetzt schon ein Jahr alt ist!Cool! Vielleicht könnten wir nochma über ICQ uns unterhalten,sofern du das noch hast ^^ Also bis dann! [[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 17:05, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey TdL, danke der Nachfrage, mir geht's gut (wenn man von einer leichten Erkältung einmal absieht) :). Joah, also hier im Wiki läuft soweit eigentlich alles super (keine Störung durch Vandalen, keine spammenden Mitglieder ;)), auch wenn ich selbst z. Z. nicht wirklich groß im Wiki aktiv (zumindest nicht als Autor - ich bin gerade nämlich auf dem Trip, dass ich meine Geschichte lieber am heimischen PC und für mich als für die breite Öffentlichkeit in einem Wiki schreibe. Mal schauen wie lange das anhält ;)). Zu ICQ: Das Programm selbst hab ich schon noch, jedoch bin ich in der letzten Zeit kaum mehr dort aktiv (weiß auch nicht genau warum). Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns aber gerne mal wieder dort unterhalten ... Wann hättest du denn das nächste Mal Zeit? Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:12, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) P. S. Wie läuft's derzeit eigentlich bei dir so? Was machst'n? Hi! Also bei mir läuft alles soweit ganz gut.Vor kurzem hab ich mein riesiges Interesse an Medizin entdeckt.Mittlerweile bin ich schon fast in so einen Art Rausch,wo ich nun alles,was ich über Medizin wissen kann,in mich hineinsauge xD Ich hab mittlerweile mir ein Lexikon über den menschl. Körper ausgeliehen und ein weiteres Buch mit haufenweise Krankheiten und Symptomen gefunden.Jetzt lern ich jeden Abend immer ein Kapitel auswendig um alle Fachbegriffe zu können und überprüf die dann,indem ich Arztserien gucke... :D Klingt ein wenig verrückt,ist es auch,aber es macht Spaß! Zu ICQ nochmal:Wenn du Zeit und Lust hättest,wären Freitag abends oder Samstag abends in Ordnung... Also,dann auf "wiederlesen" :D [[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 20:52, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Morgen :) Wow, Medizin also. Hört sich gut an (und in meinen Ohren keineswegs "verrückt"). Ich stelle mir das Ganze allerdings ziemlich kompliziert vor (die ganzen Symptome und Fachbegriffe und so) ... Aber gut, wenn's dir Spaß macht, warum denn nicht ;)? Zu ICQ: Freitag Abend klingt gut (so ab halb Neun?), allerdings kann ich wenn dann erst wieder nächsten Freitag. Wäre das in Ordnung? Zitat: Also dann auf "wiederlesen" :D Dito XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:27, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag Hast du mit Wikia jetzt eigentlich wirklich gar nichts mehr am Hut oder könntest du dir evtl. vorstellen, "eines Tages" (übertriebenerweise gesagt) wieder hierher zurückzukehren und weiterzuschreiben? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) Hmm,das ist momentan schwer zu sagen,weil ich in letzter Zeit kaum Lust oder Zeit habe,weil ich immer mit irgendwas anderem beschäftigt bin (Sei es nun irgendetwas zum Lernen oder Freunde). Mir fehlt halt momentan die Zeit und der Spaß,einfach weiterzuschreiben... Zu Freitag abend:Ist kein Problem! :D I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 16:22, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay :(. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du vielleicht irgendwann wieder zurückkommst (wäre nämlich echt schade, wenn ich deine Geschichte irgendwann, in einem halben Jahr vielleicht löschen müsste, weil du dich endgültig von Wikia verabschiedet hast). Und auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht so rüberkommen sollte: dieser Satz soll keine Erpressung sein! Zu ICQ: Okay, dann treffen wir uns hoffentlich Freitag in einer Woche ungefähr gegen halb Neun XD LG [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:42, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ''I'ch habe die Links bis auf die drei Hauptseiten / Übersichten reduziert. Die Story schreibe ich wenn die aktuelle fertig ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:54, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:13, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) So! 27 weitere Bilder wären nun kategorisiert! (Schnauf, keuch XD) [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:28, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Bleiben "nur" noch etwa 178 Bilder! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:28, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay :). Danke dir für deine Hilfe. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:06, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ''I'ch habe doch gestern bis zu letzten Seite alle nicht kategorisierten Bilder kategorisiert. Wo kommen jetzt die ganzen neue her? Oder kann es etwa sein das sie trotz erster Kategorisierung noch in der Liste standen? Manche von den Bildern die ihr heute noch bearbeitet habt hätten bereits kategorisiert sein müssen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:24, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) H'''abe den besagten Artikel gelöscht da ich ihn die nächste Zeit nicht gebraucht hätte. Habe seinen Inhalt aber auf meine Benutzerseite kopiert damit die Bildaufstellung mir nicht verloren geht;-) ''D'anke das du das letzte Cover kategorisiert hast, hatte ich gestern Nacht vergessen und wollte es gerade selbst erledigen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:24, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Jade, ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wie du darauf kommst, aber ich bin NICHT sauer auf dich! [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:21, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ''W'ar nur so ein komisches Gefühl;-) I'''ch wunderte mich nur das du auf die letzten Beiträge von mir in deiner Disku nicht geantwortet hattest. Da dachte ich mir fälschlicherweise;-), ich hätte mich im Wort vergriffen und könnte dich verärgert haben. Aber wenn dem nicht so ist;-), dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 08:57, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ach Jade... ;) Die Beiträge, die du meinst, hab ich (ich weiß auch nicht wieso) einfach irgendwie "überlesen". Mit eingeschnappt sein hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun. ;) Gut, dass das jetzt geklärt ist! [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:43, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) '''Was ich dir noch sagen wollte... Bevor du meine Geschichte das nächste Mal bewertest, würde ich gerne noch etwas weiter schreiben, weil dich dann diesbezüglich noch was fragen wollte. Wenn ich soweit bin, sag ich dir Bescheid. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:47, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:14, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Die Legenden von Bosrebb: Hans und die Croollon-Armee Könntest du mal bei 1.6 dir den fünften Absatz noch mal durchlesen und mir sagen ob man da sich etwas vorstellen kann? Ich hab da nämlich den Link zu meiner Croollon-Armee entfernt und mir stattdessen die Mühe gemacht sie zu beschreiben. Danke schon mal im Vorraus [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:29, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Zitat: Danke schon mal im Vorraus Keine Urrsache XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:28, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) @ Veloci: Kann ich machen, ja. :) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:15, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Oh! Sory (Das ist mit Absicht XD) wegen des Rechtschreibfehlers. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:46, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Abär, abär, das macht doch nischts XD [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:29, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Sodala, ist bewertet. ;) (Siehe deine Benutzerdisku) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:36, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) @ Veloci: Darf man die Geschichte jetzt eigentlich schon bewerten? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:09, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Noch nicht ganz... Ein paar Zeilen noch, dann dürfte es soweit sein. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:37, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt ist es soweit! Vor allem interessiert mich, wie du die Kämpfe gegen die Croollons findest. Wäre nett, wenn du was dazu sagen könntest. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:17, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar. :) Ich werde mir das Kapitel so bald als möglich einmal zu Gemüte führen. :) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:50, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Videos Videos nach Kategorie: Waruru verschoben ''D'ürfte dir gefallen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:40, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zitat: ''Dürfte dir gefallen;-)'' Aber sowas von! *Daumen hoch* [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:58, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) (Siehe meine Disku;-) Gerne geschehen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:55, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) B'''in ab Morgen bis voraussichtlich den 20.06.2011 auf Lager. Ab dem 20. bin ich aber wieder da;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:36, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) Wünsche dir schöne Lagertage bei hoffentlich gutem Wetter. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 19:30, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die Überschrift passt ja wie angegossen! Hab nämlich ein kleines Problem entdeckt: Video:Okami OST - Princess Sakuya's Theme funktioniert nicht mehr, da es aus YouTube entfernt wurde. Ich fand, ich sollte dir das sagen, weil es ja dann nichts mehr taugt. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:17, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Zitat: Video:Okami OST - Princess Sakuya's Theme funktioniert nicht mehr, da es aus YouTube entfernt wurde. Na dann lade dir doch einfach ein neues Video mit dem Lied hoch (oder frag Jade, ob er's dir macht. Unser Rechner ist in solchen Dingen bekanntermaßen ein klein wenig "zurück" - wenn er auch eigentlich auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik ist). :) Um das löschen des alten Videos kümmere ich mich dann. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 17:27, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) @Waruru; "Fire and Flames" Feuer und Flamme "Eyes in the Darkness" Augen in der Dunkelheit "Nightmare on Roshin Hay" Dai Li Ep. II Die Links nach denen du gefragt hattest;-) Die Videos lade ich euch die Tage hoch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:31, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hach, Jade, du bist halt doch ein echtes Goldstück! *lach* Dankeschön. (Für die Links und auch, dass du das Video für mich hochlädst.) [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 19:55, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ''Videos III;-) H'ier mal ein Videopaket;-) Da ich schon mal beim Hochladen war, habe ich gleich mal ein paar Okamis mehr mit genommen;-) thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Videos teilweise nach Kategorie: Waruru verschoben '''''MA Markt;-) Ritterspiele Herbst 2011 03.09.2011 ab 17:00 Uhr 04.09.2011 ab 16:00 Uhr 10.09.2011 ab 17:00 Uhr 11.09.2011 ab 16:00 Uhr Einlass und Mittelaltermarkt: Samstags ab 14.00 Uhr Sonntags ab 12.00 Uhr Stunt- und Reitshow: Die Ritter der Burg Satzvey präsentieren: “Der erste Inquisitor” Samstags 17.00 Uhr Sonntags 16.00 Uhr Feuershow An den Samstagen findet zusätzlich eine Feuershow um 20.00 Uhr statt Zur Vorschau aufs Turnier klicken Sie auf www.ritter-satzvey.de --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:32, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Jade, dank dir recht herzlich schon einmal für die Infos. :) Nichtsdestotrotz jedoch sind bei mir noch immer ein paar Fragen offen. 1. Du sagtest, der MA-Markt gehe (durchgehend?) 1 Woche? (Weil im Programm nämlich etwas von Sa auf So und dann 5 Tage "Pause" und dann wieder von Sa auf So steht.) Muss man da also zwischenzeitlich einmal abbauen (die 5 Tage lang) oder kann man da wirklich die ganze Woche über "stehen bleiben"? Bin da jetzt gerade doch etwas verwirrt. 2. Weißt du zufällig, wie ich vom (Satzveyer?) Bahnhof zur Burg komme? [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ''']] (Alphawolf) 19:39, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC)